1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for exercise and recreation providing sliding motion, and more specifically to sheeting having a low-friction, durable surface which provides a top surface for structures such as ramps, trampolines and gym mats, and which also is adhesively applied to sports equipment, such as snow boards and gym shoes, for contacting such top surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtually all board sport and ski enthusiasts face the problem of how to maximize practice, skill development and exercise during times of the year when use of such equipment is not feasible. For example, snow boarders find that after a full winter season their skills are enhanced, but after the spring, summer and fall months of inactivity, board skills must be redeveloped and tuned once winter conditions provide an appropriate backdrop for practicing the sport.
Not only do winter sport enthusiasts face the grim prospect of having to go long periods between board usage, others such as surfers face similar constraints. Obviously, a surfer can only effectively use a surf board when access to a beach is available. But there are times when the surfer must travel inland and away from major bodies of water, preventing board usage.
Even when development of board skills is not the focus of such recreational activity, a board sport enthusiast may wish access to sliding surfaces for sheer recreation. For example, it is contemplated that there is an unsatisfied need to develop both permanent and temporary recreational systems which include ramps, jumps, chutes and slides so that both children and adults can experience the thrill of traversing an inclined low-friction, durable surface. The present invention can meet this need by quickly and inexpensively modifying an existing season-specific facility to transform it into a year-round, all-weather recreational and skill-enhancing facility. One example is modifying waterslides such as are commonly found in amusement parks featuring water-type recreation. In a conventional waterslide, water is applied to the surface of an inclined chute, typically made of fiberglass and concavely arcuate and bounded by upturned edges, to create an aqueous, low-friction film on which a user slides. Because water is required, such a device is inappropriate for indoor use, and outdoor use during cold weather. Moreover, some amusement park visitors are deterred from going on waterslides because they choose not to get their clothes wet.
My U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,483 B1 (“'483”), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, is directed to a sliding exercise and recreational apparatus including a sport board housed within a carrying case. The case bottom has a low-friction surface which facilitates sliding the apparatus over a contact area. The case top has a removable portion to enable a user to access the board while it is housed within the case so that the user can be supported on the board and navigate the contact area without removing the board from the case.
German published application DE 2654898 discloses a backing strip made of aluminum foil, synthetic fiber or paper. One side of the strip is coated with an adhesive and covered with a protective film. The other side is coated with a wax layer which provides a low-friction running surface for a ski when, after removing the film, the strip is adhesively applied to the underside of the ski.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective yet low cost expedient which can be applied to sport boards, runners, shoes and the like, as well as to surfaces upon which their undersides are intended to slide, and which is usable under all climatic conditions.
Another object of the invention to provide a recreational device which would enable a user to slide along a downwardly inclined support surface without the need for the use of a sport board or a liquid interface to reduce friction.
Other objects of the invention will become evident when the following description is considered with the accompanying drawing figures. In the figures and description, numerals indicate the various features of the invention, like numerals referring to like features throughout both the drawings and description.